musicfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande/Sweetener/R.E.M
Lyrics Ariana Grande Last night, boy, I met you, yeah When I was asleep (sleep) You're such a dream to me, mmm, woah And it was on a day like this, yeah If you can believe, if you can believe (If you can believe) You're such a dream to me Ariana Grande Before you speak, don't move 'Cause I don't wanna wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up Don't wanna wake up, oh Wake up, wake up, wake up Boy, you're such a dream If you can believe, babe Boy, you're such a dream to me 1: Ariana Grande "Excuse me, um, I love you" I know that's not the way to start a conversation, trouble I watch them other girls when they come and bug you But I felt like I knew you, so I just wanted to hug you Plus you don't know your way around You can stop your playing now All your worries, lay 'em down, shh, don't say it loud Is this real, baby? (Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum) You're like: "I love you—who starts a conversation like that?" Nobody but I do But you are not a picture, I can't cut you up and hide you I'll get you out my mind, mhm, or try to But I just want to stand and yell I will never dare to tell Think I heard some wedding bells, shh, keep it to yourself Is this real? (Is this real?) Ariana Grande Before you speak, don't move 'Cause I don't wanna wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up Don't wanna wake up, oh no Wake up, wake up, wake up 'Cause you're such a dream If you can believe You're such a dream to me, mmm, boy 2: Ariana Grande & Pharrell Williams I could buy you anything, but I cannot buy you Before your boy gets smart, I would never try to You know I'm thinking to myself, "What happened? Why you?" But when I see you in my dreams, psh, I know You know how to treat it, you know how to eat it You know how to beat it (I know how to keep it) The Good Housekeeping Seal (Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum) I don't just wanna touch you I'm tryna turn two single people into a couple What's your next month like? Tell me what you're up to We can leave right now, boy, you don't need a duffel What about La Perla? Let Vickie keep her secret Boy, it ain't no secret if I know you're gonna peep it, oh Ariana Grande Before you speak, don't move 'Cause I don't wanna wake up Wake up, wake up, wa-wake up Wake up, wake up, wake up, wa-wake up (No I don't want, no) 'Cause you're such a dream (Does this end?) If you can believe, you're such a dream to me To me, mmm, boy, to me Category:Ariana Grande Category:Sweetener Category:R.E.M